


It's Always Been You

by cruiz107



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruiz107/pseuds/cruiz107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella moves to Forks for a fresh start where she meets Edward and his friends. One horrific misunderstanding turns everyone against Bella. Is the truth worse than the lie? *Serious Adult Content*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank AnthroBug and Adt216 for beta'ing this chapter for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to SM

BPOV

"And where do you think you're going?" Phil asked with the most authoritative voice he could conjure.

"Really, Phil? The last time I checked, you weren't my father, and I could've sworn I've told you this before."

Phil is my mother, Renee's, second husband and he swore up and down that he was my father. I've told him countless times that he needed to back the fuck off because that shit was not going to fly with me. He took my father, Charlie's, place as Renee's husband, but that's where it ended.

I have one father, and he is back in Washington. Phil always tried to take his place, thinking that I was naïve, or maybe idiotic enough to just let him fill that role. What Phil didn't realize was that there was no role to fill. Charlie wasn't an absentee father. I chose to cease my visits to Forks. I was older, and fishing with Charlie just didn't do it for me as it did when I was seven.

"Well, I'm the closest thing to a father you have to keep your ass in check right now and watch that you don't get into trouble." Phil tried to argue back.

"Trouble? What the fuck kind of trouble do I get into? Are you talking about the fight in school? The one that I told you a million fucking times wasn't my fault?" I had gotten suspended a couple of weeks ago for fighting in school. It truly wasn't my fault. Yes, I walked away unscathed, but that didn't mean I was the aggressor in the situation. I warned that skank, Liza, that I did not like to be touched the first time she touched me. Since it was her first warning, I let it go.

I didn't go looking for fights; in reality, I actually try to stay away from them. I have given out warnings, so it's not my problem if people don't take them seriously the first time around. With that being said, the second time she "accidently" bumped into me in the hallway, I couldn't turn the other cheek. The school claimed that I threw the first punch, rather than responding to her shoving me. Either way, she walked away with a need for a new nose job and a split lip. I walked away with a week's worth of suspension.

Which, by the way, I thought was completely unfair since in reality I went easy on the bitch. Shit, I could have fractured a cheek bone or given her a concussion. No one ever appreciated when you try to show compassion for others. Fucking figures.

"Yes, Isabella, the fight that got you suspended and damn near expelled. Not to mention the mouth on you that you can't seem to control." Huh, if he only knew the things I could do with my mouth, but I wasn't going there with Phil.

"Almost expelled? Hmm, I guess they did go easy on me," I muttered to myself so Phil couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing. Anyway, it doesn't really matter since I'm peacing the fuck outta here."

"What the hell does that mean?" Phil asked with irritation clearly lacing his voice.

"I'm getting outta dodge before it's too late," I replied, knowing he obviously wasn't picking up what I was throwing down.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

Yup, he was a little pissed at this point.

"I guess you haven't been talking to Renee. I'm going to be living with Charlie for my senior year in high school and then go to college out there. I figured you wanted a break from the father role you are so desperately trying to fill."

"RENEE" Phil screamed to get her attention from upstairs. I couldn't help the grin that was slowly forming on my face. If he didn't like what I just would him, he was going to blow his shit with what my mother was about to tell him.

I couldn't wait.

"Yes, Phil?" Renee asked cautiously. She so knew what it was about. I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips. Renee just glared at me, which caused another slip of short lived giggles.

"Renee, what is this about Isabella going to Washington?" Phil asked her.

"Well, she and I were talking, and we both thought it was a good idea that she spend some time with her father before she goes off to college. Plus, it's a change of scenery and a new start for her. Almost like a breath a fresh air. We talked about it while she was serving out her suspension," Renee explained to Phil.

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"Of course. Bella called him after we finished talking about it to see what he thought of the idea.

He was fine with it. Actually, he was more than fine; he was thrilled to have her with him. Then I talked to him to iron out all the details," Renee answered.

"And when is she leaving?" he asked, irritated.

Here it comes.

"Tomorrow?" Rene answered, making it sound like a question.

"WHAT? Why would you make this decision without talking to me about it first? Plus,you probably spent more money on the airline ticket because you bought it so close to the departure date," Phil basically screamed; and, I think if I looked closely enough, I could see a little steam coming out of his ears.

I knew Phil was going to be uber-pissed about the price of the airline ticket. Sure, maybe he would miss playing father, but I knew the money involved in my transfer from Phoenix to Forks was like a kick straight to his gut. Normally, I would have offered to pay for my own ticket, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't accept this parting gift from Phil, even though he was totally oblivious to his thoughtful gift? Ungrateful, that's what, and I was anything but ungrateful.

That was another problem that I had with Phil: he was cheap. It wasn't like I asked him for money or anything; shit, I had a job for a reason. However, I didn't like that he was so stingy with money when it came to my mother. They both worked, so technically the money belonged to both of them, but Phil had this domineering need to control all things financially. He even tried to tell me what to do with the money that I earned while I was waitressing at the local T.G.I. Friday's.

What-the-fuck-ever.

I had almost four thousand dollars saved since I didn't really go shopping much or have any bills. I was saving that money to buy myself a decent car before I went to college. The way it looks, I was going to buy that car in Washington.

"Aaaannyyy," I said, trying to get this conversation over with. "I'm going to go finish packing so I can be on my way to go see daddy dearest tomorrow." With a kiss on the cheek for Renee and a sly wink to an irate Phil, I walked upstairs to pack my few belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

After what felt like fifteen years, seven months, twelve days, twenty one hours, and fifty six minutes of travel time, I was finally in the police cruiser with Charlie on my way to my new home. Well, not really new since I did live there for a little over a year when I was a baby. Before Renee thought Forks was holding her back from becoming a Radio City Rockette and decided to leave, but that's a story for another day.

The car ride home was basically filled with silence the whole way from Sea-Tac Airport to Forks. Of course, Charlie asked me inconsequential questions about life in Phoenix, any hobbies I had and any friends I left behind. He was a man a few words, which was fine by me. Besides, I really did like Charlie and he wasn't really aware of how much "trouble" I got into back in Arizona. He knew about the last few fights that had resulted in suspensions and detentions, but that was about it. I didn't want to scare or disappoint him, so I kept mostly quite, only answering his questions. Forks was supposed to be my fresh start, as my mother put it, so I didn't want Charlie thinking less of me so soon. I was a good daughter; I could give him a couple of months before I caused him to go prematurely gray.

The continued silence gave me time to think about what I actually did leave behind, which honestly wasn't much. Most of it was replaceable anyway. I would obviously miss my mom, but I knew I couldn't get away fast enough from Phil, the wannabe-baseball-athlete-that-never-got-his-break.

He never got his break because he lacked a thing called talent.

I had a few friends in school that I might actually miss. There was Charlotte and her boyfriend, Peter. They were like the couple version of Bevis and Butt-head. All they ever did was listen to music and compare different artists. I could also swear that they came to school four out of five days high or shit-faced. Either that or they were seriously fucked up in the head, but they were hilarious to talk to. I once got into a conversation with them about how Harry Potter was the retelling of the Holocaust. That conversation lasted through three class periods before they both forgot what they were talking about.

Then there was also Cauis. I guess we were friends with benefits, although he was a shitty person. I'm all for watching out for myself, but he couldn't even help a girl out with a ride on one of the few days it rained in Phoenix. If he wasn't so talented in other areas, I would have seriously considered kicking his ass and showing him some of the fucking manners that his mother should have.

Yeah, I guess I wasn't really going to miss him.

Even though I didn't leave much behind, I didn't take much with me either. I'm not much of a materialistic person, so I never really went shopping for useless things. Everything and anything that I needed made it with me to my new destination.

I had some duffle bags filled with my clothes, shoes, and books. I figured I would have to go shopping for some new clothes once I got to Washington, so I didn't even bother bringing a lot of what I had with me. I also had my other prized possession, my iPod, on me - but I always did, so that was nothing new. That shit was with me always, whether I used it for entertainment or just to block other people out.

"So, your mother told me that you were looking to buy a car while you're here," Charlie finally spoke, breaking me from my internal thoughts.

"Um, yeah. I figured I needed one to get around and to get from school and back. I have some money saved up from working, so it shouldn't be too long before I can get something decent," I replied.

"Yeah, well… the thing is, I kinda, sorta, got you a car already," Charlie replied a little hesitantly, while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. To say I was stunned was an understatement. Yes, he was my father, but I didn't expect him to buy me a car. I was more than capable of doing it on my own.

"You know, Dad, you really didn't have to do that. I have the money saved for a car."

"I know, Bells, but I wanted to do this for you. I haven't been around for you as much as I should have been and I feel horrible about that. Plus, I know you worked hard for the money you have and you should be able to have fun spending it. Besides, somewhere down the road you might need the money for something more important. If you're not going to spend it frivolously, then at least keep it for a rainy day."

Shit.

I was not really good with emotions, and I was worse when dealing with other people's emotions. What he said got to me, in a good way. If I wasn't such a hard ass, I think I would actually cry.

"Thanks, Dad, it really does mean a lot to me that you went out of your way to do this for me."

"No problem, kid, but before you thank me you should probably take a look at the car to see if you even like it," Charlie replied just as we pulled into the driveway and parked behind what I assumed was my new, or rather new to me, car. Charlie informed me it was a red 2000 Honda Accord.

"Do you remember Jacob and Billy down from La Push?" Charlie asked me. After shaking my head no, he continued. "Anyway, Jacob bought the car off of some guy, repaired it and then sold it to me. I test drove it and it runs fine. It should be able to take you where you need to go." Charlie finished.

"Dad, it's great and still looks pretty good. As long as you didn't try to buy me some old, beat up, rusty pickup truck than I'm good," I informed Charlie. I really was truly grateful. In an odd and somewhat awkward display of affection, I gave Charlie a hug to demonstrate how appreciative I was.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. How about you go unpack and settle in while I order take out. We could do pizza or Chinese. Pick your poison."

"Um, I guess Chinese. Whatever you order is fine by me," I answered while making my way into the house and up the stairs.

I spent the rest of the night unpacking my stuff and getting reacquainted with the house I hadn't seen in the last five years. I said my goodnight to Charlie and turned in a lot earlier than I would have if I was back in Phoenix. I guess this was my life in my new found land of everything that is wet and green.

I was really starting to hate that color.

QQQQQ

I woke up the next morning at the butt crack of dawn thanks to Charlie. I couldn't really say that I slept though. Tossing and turning was more like it, so it was no wonder that I was able to wake up when I heard Charlie getting ready for another exciting day of playing gin rummy at the police station. I guess being the Chief of Police in Forks has its advantages. Honestly, what the hell does a town like this even need a police force for anyway? I bet the most dangerous thing to happen around here is a wolf sighting and, if that's the case, just shoot the damn thing.

I made my way downstairs to see Charlie off to work. I opened the fridge to grab some juice and realized that it was completely bare of anything edible, unless I wanted beer for all three meals.

"Uhh… Charlie, where the hell is all your food?" I shouted, not realizing he was behind me.

"Whoops, sorry."

"Well, I usually eat at the diner or the station so there really wasn't a need for me to keep much in there. If you want, I can leave you some money to go food shopping while I'm at work."

"Yeah, that's fine. I was going to go into town anyway to pick up a few things, so I'll just make that stop, too." I figured I may as well start getting to know the town that was my new home.

QQQQQ

I spent all of fifteen minutes driving around Forks before I was satisfied that I saw all I needed to see. I even drove past Forks High School to get a look at where I would be starting the upcoming Monday.

It wasn't what I was picturing the school to look like at all. It looked like someone saw four small buildings clustered together and decided to call it a school. It didn't matter whether I liked it or not, it was where I was going to be spending my senior year.

After my extensive - note the sarcasm- tour, I found myself in the grocery store going up and down the aisles, putting things in my cart that should satisfy Charlie and me. I spent about forty minutes in the store before I was ready to check out and go.

As I was making my way back to my car, I got stuck behind a group of five kids that, from the back, appeared to be around my age. They were talking and walking extremely slowly to wherever they were headed.

"Holy shit. Are you guys walking to your deaths or can you hurry the fuck up?" I asked them, hoping to move their asses along.

They all froze and then proceeded to turn around to see who had spoken so disrespectfully to them.

"Excuse me?" asked a tall blond. Looking quickly at her, I could see that she was quite attractive; long blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and a killer body. All in all, if I was into chicks, I'd do her but I'm not a switch hitter.

"Is it really hard to walk and talk at the same time or do you need a demonstration?" I replied, a little annoyed at this point. I mean, my ice cream was melting after all.

"Listen, cunt, I really don't know who you think you are, but you need to learn some respect," Blondie snapped back and came forward a little too closely.

"Look," I replied, "I'm really not in the mood for this type of shit right now, so if you could just please step aside and let me through you'll be saving us a whole bunch of energy from me not kicking your ass." I was more than a little irritated at this point. I was already growing tired of everything this town lacked and I really wasn't in the mood to make enemies before I even started school.

I shoved past her and her friends, purposely bumping her shoulder, making my way to my car to finally be on my way home.

"Hey wait," called out a different female voice. I let out a long, exaggerated sigh meant for them to hear before I turned around to face the firing squad.

"Yes," I replied with a sickly sweet voice and a smile that was clearly plastered on my face.

"You're the new girl in this town. Isabella, the Chief's daughter, the one that got shipped here for almost being expelled?" this new girl asked me. She was different looking than Barbie. This girl was shorter, with short black hair that looked like she had stuck her finger in an electric socket. However, for some odd reason it worked for her.

"Wow, Madam Chloe, good observation. Jeez is this town that fucking small where everyone knows my business before I get a chance to take a breath? If you were that good, you would know that I don't go by Isabella, just Bella. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get home," I said, at this pixie-looking girl.

While waiting for a response that I knew was coming, because these people didn't know when to shut up, I got a good look at the other three people the two girls were with.

Bimbo Barbie had her fingers intertwined with some big guy. This kid was seriously tall, at least a good 6'4" with some of the biggest muscles that I'd ever seen. I should probably tell him that steroids can shrink his balls, but I guess it wasn't my problem anyway. Other than that, he was a pretty cute guy. He had short, black curls on the top of his head with blue eyes. He also had the deepest set of dimples. I should probably be scared of him given his size, but really all I wanted to do was tie a bow around his neck and set him on my bed with some other stuffed animals.

The next guy was attached to the black-haired Tinkerbell. He seemed like the complete opposite of her. He was taller than her, but then again everyone was probably taller than her. He had long blond curls that reached just under his ears, and was quite lean. He didn't have the big muscles like the previous guy, but he was no stick either. He seemed like the picture of calm.

The fifth wheel of the bunch was…absolutely gorgeous. This kid was seriously perfection. He was just slightly shorter than the meathead by about an inch or two with the wildest hair I'd ever seen. Not only did it stand in every direction, like he was just thoroughly fucked, but it was the most unusual color. I guess I would call it copper since I couldn't think of a better name for it. However, his eyes were what held me captive. He had the most intense pair of green eyes I'd ever seen. I felt like confessing all my sins when I looked into his eyes.

God, I hope I'm not drooling right now, that wouldn't be too cool.

"Well, Bella," Tinkerbelle said, breaking me out of my ogling of the green-eyed confessional."Do you realize how much of a bitch you are?" she deadpanned. "I like that about you, so I'm going to do you a favor. See, Madam Chloe so happens to know that you are in need of some things that you can't seem to find in Forks, such as a new wardrobe. I'm taking it upon myself to personally take you shopping tomorrow."

"Let me introduce you to my friends," she continued. "The blonde is Rosalie and next to her is her boyfriend, Emmett. This guy right here," she said, pointing to the arm candy she possessed, "is my boyfriend Jasper, and Rosalie's bother. Lastly, this is Edward," she said, pointing to my next conquest. "Oh, and my real name is Alice. Believe it or not it's not Madam Chloe."

"Well, Alice, you have officially wasted my time and yours. However, I may manage to forgive you and let you take me shopping, if he comes along," I answered, looking and pointing straight at the guy I now knew was Edward. "Other than that, no dice."

"And what if I have other plans with my girlfriend?" Edward finally opened his mouth and said.

Is it wrong to need a change of panties just from hearing his voice? It was like audio sex.

"Edward is it?" I said, fully knowing I had gotten his name right. "Did you hear it anywhere in my voice that may have implied I might care whether or not you have a girlfriend? Because I don't. If I'm going shopping with your friend here, then I think I need the opinion of someone from the opposite sex and I think you may be the perfect candidate for said excursion." I gave him a little wink to further make my point.

"Anyway, now that my ice cream is a milkshake, I think I'll peace out. I'll either see you guys around or I won't. Either way, please refrain from chewing gum and walking at the same time since you all have proven multitasking is not your forte." I gave them a little wave and finally made it back to my car.

Before I finally exited the parking lot, I managed a look at the group of five who still stood there, some with scowls on their faces. I was just kidding, but I guess I was right about them not being able to multitask.

I don't know whether or not I wanted them to show up tomorrow to go shopping. I guess it was just something I would have to endure with or without them since I really was in need of some new clothes. One thing I did know for certain was that Edward was going to be mine, regardless if he was taken or not.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

We all stood stock-still, glaring at the new girl as she drove away in her car. From Alice's earlier revelation, we knew that she was the Chief's daughter, but other than that, who the hell did she think she was?

I mean she was cute, really cute actually. She had thick, brown hair, but I couldn't tell how long since she had it up in a messy bun. She wasn't too tall-definitely taller than Alice, but then again everyone is taller than Alice. I could tell that she also had a very nice body- not too skinny like some of the other girls in town, and had curves that screamed to be caressed and manhandled at the same time. And I can't lie and say that I didn't check her out while she sashayed away. I wasn't surprised that she had a perfectly grabbable ass. However, what completely floored me were her eyes. They were the deepest set of milk chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. I almost felt naked when she briefly took a glance at me. It was like she was stripping me bare and leaving nothing but my soul when I looked in those eyes. It was almost eerie, in a good way, if that's possible.

But still, who the hell did she think she was? Especially the way she talked to us, particularly Rosalie?

My friends and I had sort of a reputation among our peers. We weren't bullies by any means; we just refused to take shit from those who threw it our way. I think that's how we all became friends in the first place.

Since none of us were born in the small town of Forks, we all entered it with trepidation when it was each of our turns. My twin brother, Emmett, and I were the first to enter Forks in our freshman year of high school. We moved here from Seattle so our father, Carlisle, could take the position of Chief of Surgery at Forks General Hospital. Our mother, Esme, was ecstatic at the idea of moving to a small town, so we were packed and on our way to Forks within a month.

Actually starting high school was…an experience, to say the least. It wasn't until then that I realized how possible it was to be loved and hated at the same time. It seemed like we were loved by the female population while being abhorred by the male. For whatever reason, the students at Forks High thought we started school with a hidden agenda.

Can someone please tell me how two lowly freshmen, new to the town, start high school with some kind of agenda?

We weren't there to steal girlfriends, break hearts, or try out for starting spots on any of the sports teams. Shit, we didn't really even want to be there, period. We had to constantly watch our backs. We would get picked on and shoved around until we figured enough was enough. Emmett and I just started fighting back. It was about halfway through freshman year when we were able to gain a little respect from our fellow classmates. It was also around the same time Alice came to Forks.

Since Emmett and I knew how it was to be the new kid, and therefore deemed to be fair game for teasing and bullying, we took her under our wing, so to speak. However, Alice proved that looks can definitely be deceiving. Although Alice was damn near pocket sized, or fun sized, as she liked to call herself, that chick packed a solid punch.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Alice had been attending Forks High for about two weeks at that point. Irina, a senior at that time, approached Alice with the intention of "bringing Alice down to size," Irina's words. No one was aware of it then, but we found out some time later that Irina had a thing for Emmett and was quite jealous of the bond that Alice had with the Cullen brothers.

One Thursday in early April, Irina approached Alice at our lunch table in the cafeteria. She had the fakest smile plastered on to show Emmett and I that she meant no harm toward Alice. She was aware of our fierce protectiveness over Alice. Irina sat down with the ruse of trying to make polite conversation. During her obviously over exaggerated recount of the previous week's baseball game, she "accidently" flared her arm too wide, knocking over Alice's Coke onto her lap and staining the white jeans Alice wore that day. Irina wasted no time in mumble her apologies, not appearing too contrite at all. Alice simply soaked up the excess soda on her lap and waved her hand dismissively at the apology, saying it was no big deal. However, as Irina was getting ready to turn and walk back to her table, seemingly very proud of herself, Alice called her back before she could get too far.

As she approached Alice to get closer, Alice fisted her hand back and punched Irina squarely in her nose. All three of us heard the crunch that accompanied Alice's punch and couldn't help but wince at the sound. However, for those not close enough to hear, they could certainly see the blood that was free falling from her nose, down her chin and landing on the linoleum of the cafeteria. Alice got a week of suspension, followed by a week of detention, and the utmost respect from Emmett and me.

The following school year, the Whitlock-Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper, enrolled at Forks High. They were new to the whole small town thing;coming from New York City, they didn't have that "new kid" vibe the rest of us did. These two seemed to ooze authority in two very different ways, even though they were twins.

Rosalie's presence screamed "bitch," or in other words, don't fuck with her. Jasper, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of his sister. He was the epitome of cool, calm, and collected. He never seemed to overreact to anything or get upset. However, he was so calm that it actually became one of his faults. Because he always appeared so calm, people found it eerie and almost sinister. Students actually became scared of him.

Because Alice, Emmett, and I were the only ones who seemed unfazed by the mere presence of them, they quickly joined our little group. Along the way, we somehow were given the name of the Feared Five by some freshman. Although we never acknowledged the name ourselves, it stuck with the rest of the student body, and we embraced the respect, or most likely fear, that we received. Personally, I thought it was dumb and immature. This was, after all, high school and not kindergarten.

Whatever, I guess.

My thoughts slowly drifted back to the new girl, Isabella, and I couldn't help but ask myself once again, who the hell did she think she was?

"Well, that was different," Jasper finally spoke, interrupting the silence.

"Actually, that chick was kinda funny. Shit, I wouldn't mind having a sit down with her. Maybe flash these dimples and then break her down for my baby over here," Emmett added, earning him a slap in the back of his head from Rosalie.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Em, are you trying to imply that I couldn't take her down on my own?That I need your help in a fight?" Rosalie answered Emmett with a quirked eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"Um, no. What I meant was…I mean that… Rosie, have I told you lately that I love you?" Emmett sang to Rosalie, which only garnered him an eye roll.

"I liked her. She seemed…nice?" Alice stated while everyone just glared at her.

"I'm serious. Ok, yes, she had a bit of an attitude but so do the rest of us. Plus, I don't think she is as hard as she portrays herself to be. I mean, she walked away from a confrontation when Rosalie clearly wasn't ready to," Alice finished.

I guess Alice had a point. Maybe we were actually doing to her what was done to all of us when we first arrived in Podunk, USA. We were judging her before we actually knew her story.

"Whatever. Look Alice, you're going to see her tomorrow and get your fix of the new girl. In the meantime ,can we make our way to the diner to eat already?" I added, tiring of the conversation revolving around the Chief's rebel daughter.

QQQQQ

Twenty minutes later, the five of us found ourselves in a booth at The Lodge, tucked away in the corner. I tried to convince myself to think of absolutely anything else but Isabella. My mind somehow kept wondering about the girl, who was possibily a pain in the ass.

Scratch that, she isn't a possible pain in the ass, she is a pain in the ass the way she keeps invading my thoughts.

"So Saturday….?" Jasper asked, leaving the question hanging, thankfully distracting me from Pain-In-the-Ass, Isabella.

"What's Saturday?" I asked quizzically.

"Jeez Edward, can you please get your head out of your own ass and listen to what the hell is going on?" Rosalie said.

"This is the last weekend before school starts. With that being said, we always do something the last Saturday of summer vacation. We need to figure out what we're doing tomorrow," Alice informed me in my confused state.

"Oh. Aren't you going shopping with Pain- I mean, Isabella?" I almost let my own name for her slip.

"Correction, my dear friend, we are going shopping with her tomorrow. She did specifically ask for you to come. I think we should honor her request."

"And why the hell would I go? This chick is not my girlfriend, and even if she was that doesn't mean I'm obligated to go anywhere with her. In all the years that you've known me, when have I ever asked 'how high' when someone asked me to jump? Is she supposed to be different?" I said in one very long, irritated breath.

"Easy there, Tiger. Who the hell lit a match under your ass just now?" Emmett added, chuckling to himself and earning himself a one finger salute from me.

"Well, I think it was that young thing right there." Japer said, pointing to someone across the diner.

I turned my head to see what Japer was pointing at. As soon as I did, my eyes caught sight of Isabella with her sweatshirt hood pulled over her head. However, more importantly, I noticed that she walked into the diner with her hands intertwined with someone else's hand. I knew I had seen this kid before, but I couldn't remember his name or where it was that I recognized him from. I think his name was something like Jonathan or Jason.

"Isn't that the kid that works at the gas station? What's his face…Jacob?" asked Rosalie.

Ah, that's right. Jacob. I was surprised to see Isabella walk in with him. I was under the impression that she didn't know anyone in this town. What took me by surprise was the fact that I felt a little irritated that she did know other people around here besides my friends and me.

This Jacob character was pretty big too, probably almost as big as Emmett. In other words, the two would be pretty evenly matched if they ever came to blows. He had russet colored skin and long black hair, which probably meant that he lived down in La Push on the reservation, part of the Quileute Tribe. It would also explain why I never saw him at Forks High. What it didn't explain though was why the fuck Isabella was holding his hand and laughing. It was actually really fucking annoying if you asked me, but no one did, so I guess no one else felt the same way.

As I felt my irritation growing, I figured it was a good idea to turn around and just ignore their presence but, of course, Pain-In-the-Ass Isabella had a different idea.

"Oh God. What the hell could she possibly want now to make her come this way? Is it so hard for her to stay away?" Rose asked.

"Look, just be nice. Well, as nice as you can pretend to be. Like I said before, I like her. I think she might fit in with our little group." Alice said, looking pointedly at Rosalie.

Just as Alice finished her statement, Isabella reached our table with Jacob in tow.

"Fuck, Catwoman, put your claws away. I'm not here to finish what you started. I'm here to talk to E." Isabella announced, looking and nodding towards me. Rosalie scowled at her in return.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, nodding my head toward Jacob. Curiosity was getting the better of me and I wanted a formal introduction, and to know the nature of their relationship, even though I really didn't care.

"This here is my Jacob."

What the hell did she mean, 'her Jacob'?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a mix up and I actually posted chapter 3 twice. It's fixed now so what you are reading is the real chapter 4.
> 
> All things Twilight belong to SM

BPOV

 

I walked back to my car so I could finally be on my way home. As I continued on my way, still in the parking lot, I could feel the five pairs of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. Because I knew for sure that they couldn't actually shoot fire from their eyes, I resisted the urge to check for a smoldering spot in the back of my head. A bald spot wouldn’t work with the look I was going for!

 

While stopped at probably one of the only traffic lights in Forks, I gave myself the opportunity to revisit my early confrontation with the people in the store parking lot. I started to get irritated the more I rehashed what happened, because it somehow reminded me of Phil and everything he said about me. Maybe I was a trouble maker, like he claimed I was many times before. Not _everyone_ could be wrong.

 

Was it unfair of me to just snap at them for walking too slowly? Yeah, probably. I should've just walked around them, or muttered a simple, Excuse me', to get their attention. However, I did none of those things. Luckily, that small girl had intervened between the blond girl and me. If I was to be honest with myself, Barbie didn't really piss me off. Actually, I kind of admired her self- control; because if someone talked to me the way I talked to her, I would definitely have invaded their personal space.

 

What was even worse was the way I talked to that beautiful stranger. He was too good looking to just be considered cute. He was nothing short of a Greek god. Everything about him screamed perfection. I was so caught up in taking in his appearance, I couldn't even remember his real name.

 

Who the hell did I think I was talking to him like that? What if he did have a girlfriend? I was a lot of things, depending on who you asked, but a whore and home wrecker I was not. Well, actually, if he does have a girlfriend they probably don't live together, so I guess I wouldn't really be wrecking a home, but that's beside the point.

_Shit, I really hope he doesn't have a girlfriend because that would suck some major donkey balls._

 

If he did have a girlfriend, then that would just be the end of any possibilities for us. I don't play hard to get, but I don't chase the uncatchable either.

 

The honking of the car behind me brought me back to reality and out of my own mind. I made it home a few minutes later. After I was done putting away the few items I picked up from the grocery store, including my melted ice cream, the house phone began to ring.

 

"Yel-low?" I answered.

 

"Hey Bells, there you are. I tried calling the house earlier and, when no one answered, I called your cell, but you didn't answer that either. You okay?" Charlie asked a little anxiously.

 

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I was out just driving around to reacquaint myself with the town. Then I stopped at the grocery store," I continued while patting myself down, looking for my cell phone. "I think I left my cell in the car cuz it's not in my pocket. Sorry about that Dad," I apologized again.

 

"Don't worry about it. I just feel bad about coming into work while you're still settling in."

 

"Dad, really, it's okay. There probably wasn't much you could help me with anyway. Do you have any idea of what you want for dinner tonight?"

 

"Actually, that's the other reason I needed to get a hold of you. The other deputy, Mark, called in sick and needs someone to cover his night shift tonight, so I told him that I would let him know if I was available…" Charlie left his statement hanging in the air.

 

"Are you asking me or telling me? Dad, really, if you want to, or need to, take the shift, go ahead. I'll be fine."

 

"Thanks, Bells. I just don't want you to think that I'm avoiding you or anything," he responded.

 

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I really am fine. Anyway, since I'm not cooking for one, I'll probably just go grab something to eat later. Hey, Forks doesn't have a Taco Bell, right?" I asked, only half joking.

 

 

"Uh…I don't think so. The closest one is in Seattle, I think."

 

"Hmm, that's only about three hours away, right? Six hours for Taco Bell doesn't seem too bad." I knew Charlie didn't like the sound of that based on the way he sighed into the phone.

 

"Bells, I really –"he began to say before I cut him off.

 

"Dad, I'm joking. I'll get something at the diner or pizzeria."

 

"Oh, okay. Well look, I gotta go. Can you just send me a quick text as to what your plans are so I at least have an idea of where you are?" he asked.

 

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Dad."

 

"Have a good night, Bells." With that we both hung up.

 

Since I was utterly bored, with nothing to do, I got ready to grab an early dinner. I grabbed my hoodie when I noticed it had started to rain again; or rather never stopped raining.

 

As I started my drive to the diner, I noticed that I was running low on gas and decided to fill 'er up. With my luck, if I chanced it, and waited to get gas later, I would end up on the side of the road, with an empty tank and my thumb in the air, like a moron, just screaming to be picked up and kidnapped. Better to just get the gas.

 

I pulled into the one and only gas station that this minute town had, and heard the chimes ring announcing my presence to the attendant. A few seconds later, I noticed a giant of a guy approaching my car. He was similar in size to the big guy in the parking lot from earlier.

This guy was pretty good looking. He had caramel skin that looked too natural to be considered a tan.  His long black hair was tied into a pony tail.

_That shit was really shiny, too. Bitch_.

 

This guy was tall. He had to be at least a good 6'5”. The muscles on this guy- there was no way he wasn't drinking the 'juice', because holy hell his size couldn’t be natural. I think his muscles had tiny muscles that waved at me, the way they do in cartoons. He approached me with a genuine smile

_Is it possible to really go blind from pearly white teeth? Because I think I just did._

 

What the hell was with this guy? Everything about him screamed perfection; like my beautiful stranger. However, this guy’s perfection annoyed the shit out of me.

 

"What can I do you for?" he asked, while continuing to smile at me.

 

"What?!" I asked, faking disgust. "Do I look like a slut to you? You can't ‘do me’ for anything," I screamed at him. I noticed his smile dramatically vanish.

 

I did a mental fist pump; like those stupid, orange, under achieving, annoying _Jersey Shore_ kids.

_Now that I got that off my chest…_

 

"What? No, wait. That's not what I meant. I mean…" he continued until he saw me launch into a hysterical laugh.

 

"Dude, I'm just kidding. Relax," I said in between laughs. "Anyway, just fill it up please," I finished.

 

"You know, I don't know you, but you're a cunt," he replied, while trying to keep a straight face, but completely failing.

 

"Actually, I think if you knew me, you would love me. I'm Bella Swan," I said, extending my hand for a shake. However, he smacked my hand away and gave me one of those bitchy, two cheeks kisses while informing me his name was Jacob.

 

Pulling back, he asked, "Are you Charlie's daughter?" I answered with a simple nod of my head. "My father is Billy Black, your dad's best buddy. They go fishing together practically every Sunday," he continued to tell me.

 

I got out of the car so I could have a more appropriate conversation with Jacob. However, I couldn't help but notice him eying me up and down.

 

"Um, do I have a booger on my face or toilet paper stuck to my shoe? What the hell are you looking at?" I rarely get self-conscience, but I didn't like the way he was eye-fucking me; like he was judging me

 

"You might as well," he replied, with disgust lacing his words. "It might help with your look. What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked me. I just gave him a bemused look.

 

"Girl, that hoodie is like almost two sizes too big for you, you're wearing some of the ugliest fucking shoes to grace this gas station, and your hair looks like you got into a losing fight with the hairbrush." He said all this in one breath and finished with a snap of his fingers.

_Did this motherfucker, or better yet, did this trick, snap his meticulously manicured fingers at me. And for that matter, why did his finger nails look so damn good when he worked at a gas station?_

 

"Listen, bitch, we all can't be as fabulous as you in your jumpsuit," I sarcastically answered.

 

"And wait one second, is your uniform bedazzled? Holy fuck!" I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed his name scripted in jewels in the corner of his suit. In return, he shot me the bitch brow and I'll be damned if it wasn't better than mine.

 

"I'm gonna let that pass because I know that you secretly love it. However, I will not let that 'outfit' pass," he retorted, using quotation marks when he said "outfit".

 

"Oh my god!" he squealed. _This big, burly dude fucking squealed_. "We have to go shopping. What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

 

"Well, I actually might be going shopping tomorrow. I’ll be going with someone, but nothing is set in stone. Do you want to come with, whether I'm alone or not?" I asked him.

 

"Who might be accompanying you on your shopping excursion?"

 

"Alice?" I stated it as more of a question, since I wasn't sure if Jacob knew her or not. "She's kind of short with black, spiky hair. I think she said her boyfriend's name was Jasper,” I continued to describe her to him, thinking that maybe he would recognize who I was talking about.

 

"Ohh okay, yeah, I know who you're talking about. She has that sexy, blond boyfriend,” Jacob replied, causing me to snicker quietly. If I do talk to Alice again, I should relay that little piece of information to her. I'm sure she should know that someone else was lusting after her man.

 

"But you know who can steal my covers any day?" Jacob continued,” Her other friend, Edward. God, what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through his locks. Hey, do you think he would ever want to play doctor with me? I bet he does know how to use his…instruments. His father is a doctor himself, after all." Jacob finally finished his rambling.

 

I think I felt my jaw literally hit the ground and bounce off the cement of the gas station floor. Was Jacob really talking about hooking up with my beautiful stranger… er, Edward? I guess he wasn't really mine, but I don't think he batted for Jacob's team either. However, one could never be certain with this type of thing. Look at Ricky Martin, for example. He always had his girlfriends, and I'm pretty sure he slept with them. He also had really sexy lips, a hot body, and hair to die for. Then…he revealed he was gay.

_Shit, I was so fucked. Maybe Edward was gay. He was fucking perfect, just like Jacob. Fuuuuck._

_No, he wasn't gay. The hussy, Jacob, was just getting to me. What a bitch!_

 

"Um, yeah, so anyway, do you want to come tomorrow or not?" I had to divert my thoughts of Edward being gay.

 

"Yeah sure, on one condition.”  I nodded my head, signaling for him to continue. "You gotta be my bitch tomorrow and let me work my diva on you. Because I swear, if you buy shit like what you're wearing, I'll strangle you with my new Dior cashmere scarf,” Jacob said.

_Violent much?_

 

"Jacob, have you seen the weather? It's always fucking raining here, so why would I dust off my halter and mini? Besides, this hoodie is comfortable. But to answer your question, I would love to be your bitch tomorrow." I couldn't help but smile at him. I barely knew him, but I could tell I had already found my gay crush.

 

"What time do you get off today," I asked Jacob. "I'm heading to The Lodge for something to eat. Wanna come with?"

 

"Sure, sure. I get off in like ten, but I could probably leave now. Give me few to change out of my jumpsuit. We taking your car?" I nodded in response. "Okay, give me five." Jacob then went off to change.

 

QQQQQ

 

Fifteen minutes later, Jacob and I pulled into the parking lot of The Lodge, entering hand in hand. On the car ride over, Jacob wouldn't shut up about that fucking cashmere scarf he was going to kill me with. Apparently, Jacob really was a slut. He received the scarf from his "friend", Alec, after doing him a "favor", whatever the fuck that meant. I could just picture the "favor"; then again, I really didn't want to.

 

He also went on about where he planned on taking me to go shopping and what I was going to try on. It wasn't even tomorrow and he was already putting me to work as his bitch.

_I wonder if I can collect workers’ comp if I get injured tomorrow_.

 

We made our way over to the bar in the diner to place our orders, not even bothering to find a booth.

 

"Oh look, there's the future Mrs. Jacob Black," he said, nodding toward a booth. I looked behind me to see who he was talking about. _Shit_. It was Edward with the rest of his chattering children. I still felt kind of bad for approaching them the way I did earlier, so I figured I may as well make things right, now that I had the chance.

 

"C'mon, sweetie, I actually gotta go talk to them for a second," I told Jacob at the same time that I grabbed his arm. I fucking hated apologizing. It was like a kick in the balls to my pride.

I think I actually heard Jacob purr as we made our way over to the booth. I had to try hard to suppress the laughter that desperately wanted to flee from my throat.

 

As we continued to make our way to the occupied booth, I couldn't help but notice that they were all silent and looking at Jacob and me, especially Barbie.

 

"Fuck, Catwoman, put your claws away. I'm not here to finish what you started. I'm here to talk to E." She did have a reason to be pissy with me, though.

 

"Who's your friend?" Edward asked me.

 

"This here is my Jacob,” I shrugged as if it was the most natural thing to say.

 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Edward asked in return, sporting a scowl on his face. What the hell was his problem?

_Wait, maybe he wanted to be Jacob's bitch. Bella, shut the hell up. He's not gay._

 

I shook my head, hoping that those thoughts would somehow fall out of my ears. Yeah, probably not.

 

"Nothing. Look, can I talk to you for a second?" He quirked his eyebrow at me in annoyance, but finally got up after a few seconds.

 

"Babe, give me a minute, okay?" I asked Jacob, hoping he didn't plan on following his crush and me. He gave me a little pout and nodded.

 

Edward and I walked over to an empty booth, close to the one his friends, and now Jacob, sat at.

 

"Who is that guy to you, really?" Edward asked me with accusation in his voice "Is he your boyfriend?" I really wanted to believe that Edward wasn't gay, but he was making it hard.

 

"No, Jacob is not my boyfriend. He's more like my…girlfriend." I couldn't help but smile at that thought. Everyone needs a good, gay friend. "Actually, I think Jacob wouldn't mind if _you_ were his girlfriend," I nonchalantly replied.

 

Edward looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Slowly, I could see the gears in his head turning, finally realizing what I meant. He eyes were as wide as flying saucers, if they really did exist.

_I've never seen one, so how do I know how big a flying saucer is? Jeez, I really do digress a lot._

"Oh, um, I'm flattered?" Edward responded, making it sound more like a question. "However, I'm a _straight_ shooter. If you get my drift," he finished with raised eyebrows, indicating that he hoped I got his point.

 

I couldn't help but laugh as relief swam through my body. I knew Edward wasn't gay, even if it meant that Jacob would be thoroughly disappointed that Edward and he would never be sharing those covers.

 

"Look, that's not what I called you over for, although I did enjoy your reaction." I couldn't help the giggle that eventually emerged. I quickly recovered, to get my apology over as fast as possible.

 

"Listen closely because I am not repeating myself. I very rarely apologize to people who aren't family, but I feel like I own you one. I shouldn't have put you in an awkward position earlier. We don't know each other well enough for me to have talked to you the way I did. And I'm sure you do have plans with your girlfriend tomorrow."

 

I finished my apology while he continued looking at me. I assumed he was processing what I had just told him, but you know what they say about people who assume.

 

Although I had basically implied that he did have a girlfriend, I was hoping that he would correct me and tell me I was wrong about my assumption. However, he never got the chance. As he was about to reply, a rather pretty blond walked up to the booth.

 

"Eddie, there you are. I tried calling you before, but couldn't get a hold of you," the blond said while making her way to our booth. I couldn't help but notice that this girl kept giving me unfriendly sideways glances. This was my cue to leave.

 

"Well, Edward, it was nice talking to you and I'll see you around." I stood up to go, but not without body checking the blond with the eye problem.

 

I couldn't deny that I was in fact a little disappointed that he wasn't single.

_There went my chance. I wonder if I could bring Jake back to the dark side that is heterosexuality? Maybe he could do the same "favor" for me that he did for Riley. Well, I finally hit a new low. I was thinking about seducing a gay guy for my own sick pleasure. However, in my defense, I'm sure cooters can actually grow cobwebs and I really wasn't into "dusting" myself._

 

Somehow, I’d become so lost in thought I hadn't realized that I had finally made it back to the bar to wait for our food. I had forgotten that I had left Jacob at the booth so I decided to go rescue him. I was sure he wouldn't be too pleased with me, tearing him away from Jasper. When I was half across the diner to retrieve my girlfriend, Jacob, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, which caused a very nice hum to radiate through my whole body.

 

I turned to see Edward, with his stupid, fucking, sexy ass smirk on his face.

"Hey, why did you leave? We weren't done talking," he told me.

 

"I got up because I felt like I was being fucking molested with all the eye-fucking I was receiving from your girlfriend. If I didn't leave, I'm sure my father wouldn't have been too happy, having to arrest his daughter for assault and all."

 

I didn't think he realized that I was serious, as he just continued to stand there with his stupid smile, staring at me.

 

Annoyed, I turned to continue to retrieve Jacob. I felt him come up from behind me as I was walking. I also felt that damn humming course through my body with his closeness.

 

"Isabella? Are you jealous of Tanya?" Edward whispered in my ear. Although his breath on my ear felt incredibly sensual, I really didn't like what he was implying. I stopped short abruptly, which caught him off guard, causing him to bump into me.

 

"Edward, you don't know me, so I'm going to let the idiocy of that question slide and still give you an answer." I stopped to make sure he was truly listening to me.

 

"I don't do 'jealous'. I can convey a lot of emotions. I can do happy, pissed, disappointment." I bent my pointer finger and motioned for him to come closer. I looked around dramatically, making sure no one could hear. When he was within earshot, I continued in a whisper. "I can even be sad. When I was in Phoenix, I finally talked myself into buying a pair of Louboutins. When I got to the boutique, they were sold out of my size. I was fucking devastated. I could have almost cried. However," I continued in my normal tone, "jealous, I don't do. People get hurt when jealousy is involved, especially when it concerns people and relationships. It's pretty black and white to me. You either want _me_ or you don't, and if you don't, then oh well. I move on." I finally finished with my explanation in one breath.

 

I really didn't know why I was explaining this to him. Maybe this was my way of letting him get to know me a little better, or maybe it was some kind a disclaimer that I put on myself. However, the thought of him knowing me, and me knowing him, did sound pretty fucking good.

 

"Look Isabella-" Edward was going to continue before I cut him off.

 

"Bella. Just Bella." I corrected him. Once again, he gave me that damn smirk. I swear, one day I was going to smack it off of him and then kiss it all better.

 

"Okay, Bella. Tanya is not my girlfriend. You would have actually have done me a favor by staying and deterring her from trying to come on to me, so thanks for that." He thanked me and then winked.

 

"Besides, even if you did do 'jealous'," he said, while using air quotes for the word "jealous", "you have no reason to be. That chick is two shades of fucking annoying."

 

He bent his finger, motioning me close and looking around to make sure no one was listening, like I had done earlier. I came closer, wanting to hear what he was going to say. He also continued in a whisper, "And I never said that I didn't want you."

 

At that moment, I felt like an eighty-five year old grandmother. I desperately wanted to scream "BINGO!" Not only was Edward _not_ gay, but he was also single, and I think he wanted me too.


End file.
